


Right now.

by Maoka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry for being so corny, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, T for swearing, mushy dialogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maoka/pseuds/Maoka
Summary: "Are you jealous Atsumu?" Sakusa asked with an arched eyebrow."...'M not" Atsumu muttered."Good, because if you were I'd tell you you're being ridiculous."----Miya Atsumu is not the insecure type, but every once in a while he needs to hear how much Sakusa Kiyoomi loves him.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 168





	Right now.

"Are you jealous Atsumu?" Sakusa asked with an arched eyebrow, as he opened the door to their apartment and entered.

"...'M not" Atsumu muttered closing the door behind him.

"Good, because if you were I'd tell you you're being ridiculous."

Atsumu didn't reply. He took off his shoes refusing to look at him in the eye.

"...–on him." Atsumu mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said ya had a crush on him!" Atsumu snapped. _'So this is what it was about then.'_ Sakusa thought.

"I did."

"And ya've always wanted to play on the same team as him."

"I did."

"Then tell me Omi, how am I supposed to be okay with the fact that my boyfriend wants to leave me for _Mister Perfect_?"

The whole drama had started when a gossip magazine had published a shoddy article including a picture of Wakatoshi and Sakusa next to each other with the headline _"Trouble in paradise? Volleyball Athletes Ushijima Wakatoshi and Sakusa Kiyoomi seen walking together. Is Sakuatsu over?"_. The photo had been taken a few weeks ago when Ushijima and him had been in Tokyo for a photoshoot. After the shoot, both men had decided to have dinner together and hence the picture. The first time Atsumu had seen it, he had barked out a laugh at the stupidity of the headline and that had been it. But earlier, when they had decided to go out to buy groceries, Atsumu had picked up the magazine while they were waiting in line to pay and read the full article. It had clearly been written in mean spirits; the feature reported that a certain insider source, had confirmed the break up, revealing that Sakusa had been the one to dump the setter. The article then went on to list down all the reasons why Sakusa was better off with someone like Ushijima, especially now that the man was back in Japan and was expected to sign a contract with the EJP Raijins in Tokyo. The article also mentioned how the rumors of said team contacting Sakusa asking him to play for them couldn't be a coincidence, and that it had to mean that the two lovebirds were supposed to start playing on the same team as soon as the season kicked off.

The problem with the article was not the rumors about them breaking up or the rumors about Sakusa leaving the team, because Atsumu knew for a fact that they were both a lie. The issue was the insinuation that Miya Atsumu was never going to be enough for Sakusa Kiyoomi, and that their whole relationship had been a waste of time on the spiker's side. Atsumu had never been the insecure type, but there had always been something about Ushijima that made his skin prickle with the knowledge that the ever distant Sakusa Kiyoomi had been nursing a crush on the spiker for nearly ten years, before they had started dating.

Sakusa sighed.

"Atsumu, you know that's not true, I'm not leaving you."

"Why not? He's clearly better than me. Ya'd probably be better off with someone like him" Atsumu replied in a tiny voice while looking at the floor. The sight made Sakusa's heart clench.

"Yeah, that's probably true." Atsumu huffed.

"Yer only making it worse Omi-kun!"

"Let me finish, will you? It's true that you're worse than him in almost everything. You're moody and unpredictable, you leave your socks around the house all the time, no matter how many times I ask you not to, you take forever to get up in the mornings and even longer doing your hair, it drives me crazy when we're late for something. Your volleyball skills are okay, but I'm still better than you in almost eve–"

"What the fuck Omi-Omi? I thought ya were gonna say something nice!"

"But I'm still here aren't I? We're still living together in the same apartment. I still cook your favorite food when you're sad and do your laundry if you're too lazy to do it yourself. Last time I checked I didn't do any of those things for Wakatoshi-kun. It's you the one I go to bed with every night." Atsumu remained silent "What I'm trying to say 'Tsumu–"

"No, no. I get it. I get what yer trying to say it's just–" He raised his head and looked at Sakusa in the eye before speaking in a barely audible voice "How do I know that yer not gonna wake up one day and realize I'm the biggest mistake in yer life? How do I know that yer not just gonna get up and leave?"

Sakusa looked at him for a second before walking to their bedroom. He opened the top drawer of his bedside table and retrieved a white envelope he'd received last summer. He never planned on showing it to Atsumu but somehow things had ended up like this. He went back to the living room and extended the hand with the envelope offering it to his boyfriend who looked at it suspiciously.

"Read it." Sakusa commanded and Atsumu cautiously grabbed it. His eyes widened as he opened the envelope and saw who the sender was.

"Omi! This is–"

"Yeah."

Atsumu looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face before his eyes returned to the letter. Sakusa waited until he finished reading it.

"Why didn't ya tell me?" Atsumu asked with a wavering voice once he ended.

"Because I never even considered it. It was irrelevant."

"This is not irrelevant! It was an offer to play overseas! In Poland no less!" The _'in Ushiwaka's team'_ was left unsaid. "Ya should've– Ya could've–"

"No I couldn't" Sakusa shook his head. "You needed some proof and here it is. I'm not going anywhere Atsumu, at least not without you. You still don't get it, do you? I can play volleyball anywhere. Honestly, this isn't even the first team that has reached out to me. There are hundreds of professional volleyball clubs around the world, but the life that I've built here in Osaka with you in the past three years is more than just that. It doesn't matter if I'm spiking a ball here or in Poland or Russia. It doesn't make a difference to me. But there's only one of you... Well, there's actually two but I'm not fucking your brother–"

"Gross Omi!"

"My point is, we've got a life here 'Tsumu, and I wouldn't change that for the world. I want to be with you, not because of volleyball or because some stupid magazine agrees or not. I like being with you. You've changed me. I'm a different person when we're together, and I like who I am when I'm with you. Now, you can either keep moping around, caught in the past over a silly little crush I had when I was a teenager, worrying over our future and the team we will be playing for in some years, or you can actually value what we've got here, right now and tell me you love me as much as I love you."

Atsumu's eyes widened. He abruptly stood up from the couch he was sitting on and crushed his boyfriend into a hug. 

"Omi! Of course I love ya too, ya sappy asshole." He buried his face deeper into his boyfriend's shoulder "I hope ya know that after this I'm never letting ya go" Atsumu's words came out sounding damp. Sakusa froze.

"Atsumu are you... crying?" Atsumu wasn't a big crier. In fact, he had never seen him cry before. Not the time MSBY lost the final to the Schweiden Adlers, not the time his grandmother had passed away and not the time Osamu had moved away to Tokyo. Never.

"Shut up." He sniffled against Sakusa's neck "Ya love me." Sakusa relaxed his posture as he smiled against his boyfriend's hair.

"I do."

Sakusa Kiyoomi didn't like to think about the future, he knew life was too unpredictable to plan that far ahead; but in that moment, bathed in the afternoon sunlight that was filtering through the curtains of the windows of their apartment, hugging the only person that had made him feel that maybe love was worth it, he couldn't help but think that he wouldn't mind saying those very same words a few years down the line, with the promise of forever in his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for being so corny, but hey this is Fluff week, I'm allowed to be mushy. 
> 
> This is my last entry for SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021! It's been a great week guys! Thank you sm for reading my works!
> 
> I've got a Hogwarts! au and a Kitsune! au planned so go check my Twitter for updates is you're interested @MaokaArt
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
